


[N新V]退潮

by Poria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poria/pseuds/Poria
Summary: 无父之子和无子之父的戏剧即将谢幕





	[N新V]退潮

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17；V与v哥非一论；OOC；少量DV暗示

【补档ao3】

没有人会来这个被恶魔植物侵占割裂的旅店。准确地说，整个市区内没有人，但恶魔猎人除外。失去消费主体，这个经济体系崩盘的城市在某个方面来说让他们自在，主要体现在，任何商品不再是商品，只要具有价值，想拿就拿，连偷窃二字都算不上。

钟点房因恶魔之树免费了，年轻的银发小伙揽着男朋友的肩，理所当然似的径直上楼。他们不必因顾虑房费而匆忙结束，但留给温存的时间依然少得可怜，因为伙伴和宠物会掘地三尺找到他们并催促，让主角在无奈和躁郁中平添愧疚，虽然不清楚是对谁的。

  
对V而言，Nero的身体年轻有力的过分。他可以把V从地面打横抱起而不带一丝摇晃，然后丢在那张看起来舒服优质的床上。他可以在需要硬的时候如愿硬起来，不过是看着床上的男友伸出一点舌尖细致地舔过丰满下唇，留下盈润的水渍为红唇抛光。

  
Nero压倒V，吸吮他的唇瓣，亲吻他的脸窝。他是在太瘦了，颊肌后方立刻凹陷下去，让人不禁怀疑他是否有正常的翼内肌。瘦削的脸颊衬托他的五官更加深邃而阴郁，与生俱来的神秘感是令nero无法自拔地迷恋着他的原因。

  
V不压抑自己发出呻吟，甚至主动从喉管里挤出轻叹，全无羞耻地充斥在旅店屋内。他大概能意识到这会激发Nero更疯狂的舔舐甚至啃咬，像只奶狗得了指令便进入癫狂状态，成熟而勃起的阴茎湿漉漉往V腰腹上滴水。V试着触碰那根，很好，硬的厉害，完全不需要他用嘴帮忙舔或吸——那是他不喜欢的性爱项目，即使他大而丰满的嘴唇看起来天生擅长干这种事。

  
天生。从绝对角度说，V比Nero更年轻。他甚至没有满月。他的生活阅历远不如Nero，但就造爱经验而谈，两个青涩的人谁也不比谁高一头。

最开始Nero甚至不懂该如何做，他以为和V只能用手，最多是贴在一起抚慰快感。教育只告诉他异性生殖的流程，而且把重点放在生育后代上。

出于最自然的想法，Nero没了解过男人该怎么睡也没兴趣——那时他对谁都没那种兴趣，不合群的他得不到男生之间悄悄传阅的东西，女生的亦然——其实如果他有兴趣又有敏锐的洞察力，他能从Dante嘴里得到足够的科普，红皮衣大叔不会吝于分享知识，只是不透露半点实战对象的信息罢了。

  
如果那样的话，他就不会像第一次一样使不上后腰肌肉的力量，以至于他用整个身体抬起然后落下，动作缓慢且僵硬。V忍不住讥笑和嘲讽，嘴边挂起惹人恼怒的一个弧度，Nero的脸就红的更厉害。

  
而且如果他向Dante咨询，他会发现实践几乎能百分之百印证理论。他会发现Dante给出的建议和生理的描述极其符合他男朋友的情况，那么他即使再不愿意也不得不承认Dante的确是一流老手。不过Nero不会意识到每个男人的情况本应是不同的。他还没敏感到那个地步，不然他会构想一出无关伦理的狗血戏码，最后又被现实的狗血淋遍每一丝头发。

  
无论如何，他现在熟练多了。V再也说不出一句嘲讽的话，激烈时他只顾着咬住手指，或用力吞咽大量分泌出的津液，以防自己变得更加狼狈。

他讨厌无力或无暇咽口水的感觉，就像讨厌给别人口一样，他不要不受控制，也不要居于人下。

  
V把双脚搭在Nero肩头，这个姿势不费体力。他放松身体，全靠小男朋友固定，而脚挨近Nero的头颅还让他有种隐晦无理的精神满足。V的背脊压向松软塌陷的床，把床单扯拧出更多皱纹。

  
这是Nero不敢主动引导的姿势之一，他一直担心这样会使V躯干弯折过度，会把V折腾坏。不过话又说回来，在Nero为数不多的既得的姿势中，没有几个是不需要小心避免折断男友细腰或四肢的。

  
Nero双手捧在V的脸侧，机械臂在此时格外破坏气氛，他没有比现在更想要一支完整右手的时候了，哪怕显出他曾经因丑陋荒谬而厌恶的鬼手，那好歹还有知觉。他想用双手感受情人的肌肤，那因高涨情欲而蒸腾热气的红晕出现在V突起的颧骨处，在近乎主动的呻吟声中异常诱人。

  
V一直在皱眉，但那是既享受又难耐的情绪的外泄，因为和Nero做就没有其他的情绪宣泄方式。除了接吻，他抗拒一切要动用舌头或唇瓣的动作，即使那无比刺激。他也不用自己如洁白贝壳的牙齿去咬Nero，因为他深知没有人能在Nero身上留下任何痕迹，小男朋友的魔力对情痕极其敏感，愈合速度超乎其他所有种类的伤痕，可能是荷尔蒙或费洛蒙或别的什么乱七八糟的指标浓度高涨时就能更快自愈。

  
而Nero在他身体落下的牙印和斑斑吻痕却布满嶙峋的白皙体表。V苍白的皮肤如同常年以月光为披帛，为纱笼，一旦遣散他的三只魔法宠物，皮肤仿佛是被白玉雕就的关节支撑着糊起来的。

还有一点点隐约的纹身留在皮上，头发则是完全变白了——Nightmare同Griffin和Shadow一起被驱散，短时显露出的白发比Nero的还耀眼，在强光下一定会反射太阳的光芒，直刺得人睁不开眼。

  
记忆里，遇见Nero之前他不曾有过浑身吻痕。半魔的体质是一方面，另一方面，没有人爱他，他过度的自尊自强成为既保护他又阻隔他的一道坚硬壁垒，简直就像人工制造的黑骑士的盔甲皮肤。

  
怀着纯净的爱意的Nero永远不会知道，V在造爱时常想起过往的经历，这的确很不尊重Nero。

记忆不是他的，人性共享着半魔的遭遇，但他无法左右过往，因为更多内容是关于Vergil的力量求索之路。他茕茕一身追逐着绝对的力量，像一只不停奔跑、追赶东山月升西山落的离群孤狼。而孤狼总是罕见的。他不曾也不会为谁而停，但如果和别人的线路有所重叠，他也不会刻意避开。大概是十六岁的时候，他离家后第一次和人有所交集。V意识里没有那个女人的长相和名字，也不记得那个夜晚的详情，虽然不能肯定，Vergil大概率在次日清晨就离开了。

  
Vergil到底出于什么心理和人类结合，哪怕只有一次？如果是我，V悄悄想，我不会和一个人类女人有所接触，虽然跨种族的爱情挺美好，但毫无必要，况且我能带给她的只有厄运。这是十余年人界生活总结出的经验。Vergil绝不亲口说，他甚至不会在表意识层思考这些事，但是V，矛盾、复杂又荒诞地，V却会。

  
这不意味着V（以及Vergil自己如冰山没入水中的大部分）蔑视人类或雌性，只是相比之下，他，他们，心底里更想要保护的爱。这个想法的源头早在童年，甚至比Eva身死那日更早。作为兄长，又因为他那与生俱来的高傲矜持，Vergil没有感受到来自谁的保护。

  
他现在在和另一个陌生人睡，甚至是在谈恋爱——尽管V的确爱着Nero，后者更多的依然是这个可怜的年轻男孩自顾自的以为。V可以承认（但不会主动告诉男朋友），他还不做不到因爱保护别人——也许以后他或完整的Vergil能学会，但现在没有时间了——却想要别人保护的爱，最好是主动的、不需要他屈尊降贵去提示甚至乞求的。

  
他在利用Nero。这令人不齿，当事人却毫无廉耻。他消费以至浪费Nero纯真诚挚的感情和可贵的信任，彷如使用隐形的小提琴演奏乐章，无声而巧妙操纵着Nero，既达成击败Urizen的目的，又从中汲取爱，用一个月去满足四十年无从归置的依赖感。与这两者相比，情爱中得到的欲望快感只能算热心肠男友随一片真心赠与之的附加物。

  
V面对Nero没有惭愧，虽然他意识到两方付出的不对等。他对银发小男友隐瞒过去，闭口不提未来，连现在也保持神秘。Nero便越陷越深。

  
如果非要让V有所愧疚，对象也一定是Vergil，或者说是自己。对爱与感情的渴望是走向羸弱和衰颓的强力剂，在这一点上，即使是被抛弃的V也认同Vergil。不同的是。Vergil用强大的自制力践行着自己的理念，V却在欲念面前投降。他不止受人类身体所累，还被人的灵魂束缚，那沉重而寒冷的锁链砭刺着每一寸肌骨。Vergil没有被童年悲剧击垮，没有被人间俗事磨平，没有被堕入魔界后千刀万剐的遭遇征服——但原属于Vergil的一部分的他，在这段时间内，由于有了完全受自己控制的肉体和魂灵，不以为灾，反以为幸，沉溺于感情横波。

  
听起来像是他背叛了自身。他的愧疚由此而生。  
至于和别人媾和，V不在意，他确信Vergil也不会在意。至少迄今为止他不属于谁，也不亏欠谁。V的性事经验少，不代表他和Nero一样在遇到彼此之前是处男。虽然这样说很奇怪，Vergil无论是和那个路过的女人还是和Dante，V都记得，虽然记忆已经模糊到记不清脸。Vergil显然不是人格分裂症患者，所以V不是旁观观众，他是参与者。他们有同一个经历，却有不同的想法和心情，V天马行空地臆想着各种不存在的可能。如果Vergil和那个女人有个孩子，那他差不多就和Nero一般大。如果是Vergil和Dante有个孩子，他还得再小上两岁，可能还在大学念书，苦于无法决定读社会科学还是自然科学。不过，如果vergil一直把孩子带在身侧培养，他受vergil影响说不定会选择文学或哲学。

  
他们如果存在于这个世上，会在哪里，和谁，做着什么？

  
Nero从V体内退出来，他想换个更方便操干的姿势。黏糊糊的液体随摇晃的阴茎沾到耻毛上使之结缕，他再次凑到V耳边，舔吻V的耳廓和耳垂，向下沿着他曾留下痕迹的路线进行重征。被汗液打湿的头发颜色更加暗深，刮蹭V的下巴和嘴唇。这颗头颅随着身体的动作一蹭一蹭的，可爱得让V无法不联想到某些大型犬类——至少和Shadow一样大——虽然身型健壮，却依然让人忍不住喊一声小狗狗。可爱狗狗根本看不穿巧言令色包装下的驱使，一点点的夸赞或奖励就能让他开心半天，他还自以为情绪被掩饰得很好。

  
这无法不叫人想起幼年Dante。只是那时候的Dante比现在的Nero更黏人，黏他哥哥，而他哥哥那时候也还太小，对人心世故不熟悉，不会像现在的V一样悄然操纵他人。V一开始以为Nero和Dante有什么关系，比如，少年是传奇恶魔猎人某次艳遇的产物。尤其是那股自以为是的纯真感，Nero和小时候的Dante一模一样——V虽然记不清全部，对于红墓老屋里Vergil和弟弟的记忆却留存颇多。

  
如果真是那样，V可能不会和Nero过分纠缠，他还没想好怎么面对Dante，甚至打算回归Vergil之前都不与血亲相认。但就分别和二者接触的经验来说，Nero并非Dante的儿子，由教团抚养成人的孤儿是个彻头彻尾的无父之子。Nero曾和V提及自己的家庭背景，一个哥哥一个妹妹，虽然不是原生家庭。纵然不清楚Nero的恶魔血统是怎么回事，他无疑是恶魔中的天使，或说是天使般的恶魔，他居然有一个家，并将之维持至今，Credo以及Kyrie的父母都不在了，他还能守护Kyrie。

  
V油然生出一股怜爱之心，在爱怜之下深深隐藏的则是无法言语的羡慕。他在妒忌Nero得到的爱吗，还是暗羡Nero拥有的爱与保护的力量？

  
Griffon曾用它一贯的怪异语调嘲笑V，告诉V他们都是被本体抛弃的羸弱无用之面。没有力量，没有丰盈的魔力，甚至连本体的自爱都得不到半分，如垂死枯萎在岸边的水仙花。即使如此，在某些方面有完全成熟的思想的V在面对Nero时会带上些许母性——是的，母性，Griffon是用这个词调侃取乐的——大小姐爱并嫉妒着这个小恶魔，在某些瞬间会出于无法解释的原因以长辈姿态自居。这类话题V从不回应，从不与Griffon讨论，他的确有更丰富的阅历和记忆，但他不确定这种怪异的、不该存在的心理是自己近期与Nero恋爱过程中产生的，还是源于Vergil。后者甚至比前者更荒谬，如果果真如是，如果被Dante知晓Vergil将孤单生活催生的父性和母性深藏于人性皮囊之下，Dante可能会提议践实以满足愿望，换言之，真的养育一个孩子。

  
那将是无法想象的灾难。但就算这彷如荆棘针毡的灾难成真，那也是在本章节落幕后的事了。如果——虽然概率极低——Vergil和Dante届时能两相存活，受折磨的就是Vergil。无论怎样，与早已下场的V无关。

  
毕竟辛德瑞拉小姐从变装的那一刻起就预见当晚的结局。她坐上通往王宫的南瓜车，和年轻俊美的王子共度舞会良辰，因零点钟声而仓皇离场，每一出都是精心安排的既定剧目。

  
戏曲终将谢幕。自从阎魔刀剖开Vergil，V与Urizen分离诞生，这就是一场退潮戏码。整本的最高潮被那个男人独占，在红墓旧宅里随怪物的膨胀生长而顶破剧场幕布。V没有告诉Nero或Dante他的人类身体只能支撑短短月余，而如今已经开始风化破碎，为他的离场杀青做暗示，做铺垫。平心而论，没有任何演员愿意早于剧终而退场，可若不融合，身体不再是原来的身体，人物不再是原来的人物，那么Vergil面临的就是物质和精神上的双重死亡。而V，也无法避免这被诅咒般的命运。

  
日暮里，夕阳的孤独身影在海面被切割成不多不少的五份，随着潮汐回退，越来越要汇合成一个完整的圆。没有任何一朵浪花可以阻止融合，也没有任何人能反对潮汐退去。这便是临近剧终了。

  
最后总该有个小高潮，用来感谢且报答观众赞叹高潮情节后还继续等待看后续交代的耐心。虽然如此形容不雅——就像Nero此时终于射精，边释放边持续抽插，榨取体内每一个神经细胞的生物膜电流所产生的每一丝过电快感，而在最后一滴也灌进情人红肿高热的内里时，他选择以最深最用力的挺动结束这场性交。

  
今天V不在状态，连Nero也能感受到。也许是不满于V在自己身下还游离走神，他往最里面射，这样不好清理干净，V在外战斗时就算夹紧屁股，说不定都会有细细一股白精流下去，又因为他不穿内裤，直接沾到他松垮的外裤上，晕出一片淫靡的深色。

  
男孩只是想想这些就又来感觉了，他赶紧从V的体内抽出来，急促呼吸试图平息这一轮的躁动。他们没有再搞一次的时间。

  
V还没意识到今天的清洁工作会格外花时间，不然他要从漫行的思索中回神，并以还算友善的语句嘲笑Nero的控制力。他两条腿打着颤，在餍足至慵懒的气氛里试想未来。回归与融合是唯一出路，也是唯一的正确选项。他知道自己不同于完整的那个Vergil，就算他们同样喜欢知识、诗歌和嘲讽。只是——可怜而可悲地，他连渴望被爱与保护的心情都不确定是属于Vergil，还是只属于V，还是无论完整或剥离出的人性兼有。从出生的第一天，从有自我意识的第一天，人都会有这种想法。而对于V而言，这种想法既是与生俱来的，又是在和Nero相处中不断强化的。

  
Nero平静后依旧趴在V的身上，用嘴唇和鼻尖蹭着V的颈窝。他现在什么都不知道，他还沉浸在自己的美好爱情幻想之中。而V，始作俑者，笃定这是一场罗曼蒂克悲剧。苟且独活一天，他就会化为齑粉消散，下场是甚至无法得到一个真正的死亡。融合重组本体，Vergil再度神降于世，V作为人性面当然也在其内，只是不再拥有完整的肌骨和意识的他仿佛被困在用自身骨血造就的牢笼之中。这是何等的戏剧性，化为泡沫的小美人鱼也要为之惭愧，让离聚光灯。

  
他无法再以这具躯体和这副灵魂面对Nero，享受他的爱并沉溺其中。Vergil会因为这段不足月余的经历而继续爱Nero吗？那么Dante又要如之奈何？甚至，届时完整的Vergil还能保留V的爱和接受爱的能力吗？

  
Nero又会因为对前男友的珍重和不舍，爱着一个与前男友千丝万缕，却又千差万别的陌生中年男人吗？

  
直到此刻，V才明白他对Nero问心无愧的原因。无论他做出什么选择，无论Nero因此做出什么选择，他不欠Nero任何。不仅如此，他还给予了Nero选择的权利。

  
感情从来是脆弱的，但关系却是顽强的。

  
“你刚刚都在想什么？”Nero没能忍住，还是问出了这个问题。

  
“一直在想我们没多少时间耗在床上。得去找那个房车女车主了，很多事情亟需处理。”

  
Nero爬起来下床，站在床边挠头，这动作说明V没能糊弄住Nero，不过V不打算修缮或雕琢了。

Nero没等来V更多的解释，叹了口气转身去浴室。

  
V在床上懒洋洋躺直，等Nero洗完再去。无聊之际，他开始想象Vergil回来后Nero的第一句话，也许是nice to meet you, again，也许是you tell your real name now。也可能根本就没有所谓的第一句话，Vergil和Nero关系僵化，甚至因为V而恶化。如果真到了那一步，希望Dante能出面调停——同样，前提是Vergil和Dante届时能共存甚至共同生活。

  
而V现在听到的只是Nero略带委屈抱怨这个废弃旅馆没有供水了。

FIN

  
这篇涉及的内容大概是N新V所有虐我的点了。

其实我更倾向这样理解dmc5：V对但和奶油都没有“利用他们享受感情”的想法，只想击败魔王融回哥，但是在互相扶持一家亲的路途中被动感受到了人间真爱，并把这种感受带回到哥，最终影响了哥，才会有兄弟父子相处的HE结局。但是“主动去自我满足哪怕是利用别人也无所谓”也挺好吃？！再加上我感觉哥从小受这个阴影影响太深，就有了这篇。  
还是希望两位小年轻爱得更深更真。


End file.
